1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a permanent threshold for a garage door and more particularly pertains to a new threshold assembly for a garage door for preventing moisture and air drafts from entering the garage under the garage door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a permanent threshold for a garage door is known in the prior art. More specifically, permanent threshold for a garage door heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,730; U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,949; U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,192; U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,785; U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,868; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,686.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new threshold assembly for a garage door. The inventive device includes at least one elongate base member being made of pressure treated wood; and also includes an elongate channel member being securely fastened about the at least one elongate base member; and further includes two height-adjustable mounting bracket securely attached to the ends of the at least one elongate base member and the elongate channel member and being height-adjustably mounted to the garage door track with the elongate channel member being disposed in vertical alignment with the garage door.
In these respects, the threshold assembly for a garage door according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing moisture and air drafts from entering the garage under the garage door.